Semiconductor light emitting devices such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been developed using a nitride semiconductor. Also, semiconductor light emitting devices that emit white light have also been developed, for example, by combining an LED that emits blue light with a phosphor that absorbs blue light and emits yellow light.
With this type of semiconductor light emitting device, the chromaticity changes depending on the angle that the light is emitted (hereinafter referred to as chromaticity deviation).